Fifteen Minutes
by History is Made at Night
Summary: Jordin Salvatore is a vampire who has a grudge. Adalind Lockwood is a daughter who made mistakes. What do these two people have in common? They are both residences of Mystic Falls and both involved with the Originals. Since Jordin isn't that sweet Salvatore middle child anymore, she's got some business to take of with a Hybrid while Adalind is just wanting to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fifteen Minutes**

**One**

_1864:_

Jordin Salvatore woke up from her deep sleep with a metallic taste in her mouth. She groaned at the pounding headache was behind her eyes. Jordin covered her eyes as the room darkened. The newbie vampire opened her eyes slowly, seeing a male figure standing near the bed she was lying on. "Who a-are…you?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. He signaled someone to move near the bed, Jordin could smell something so strong she wanted it. Jordin saw it was a maid from her home but she couldn't tell which one. She lunged for the maid, drinking the red-liquid from her neck.

As Jordin finished, the maid fell to the ground, Jordin wiped her mouth and saw…blood. Jordin gasped, backing herself back to the bed. Her dress was covered in blood and her hands were the same way.

"Congratulations."

"For what? Murder?"

"Going through transition." The voice had an accent, a British one. Jordin licked her lips, tasting the blood on her lips again. She ran her tongue against her teeth, feeling two very sharp, pointed teeth. "What am I?" Jordin asked in hushed voice.

"A vampire."

Jordin let out a cry as she buried her head in her hands. The male vampire rolled his eyes. "I just killed someone!" She cried harder. The male figure was next to her in no time, scaring her. Jordin gasped with a squeak. He grabbed her arms, making her look straight into his eyes.

"Turn it off."

"What? Turn what off? Who are you?" Jordin asked a million questions until her world went black after the sound of a neck breaking.

**~oOo~**

Jordin's sight blurred as she opened her green eyes to the world. This time the room was lit from the sun. She lifted her hand to the stream of light that was coming through the curtains when she screamed in pain. Her hand was burned and blistered for a good second and a half before healing itself. Jordin gasped.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

"Who are you?" Jordin didn't like this game anymore. She wanted to know who this man was and why he was attaching himself to her. "Call me Klaus."

Jordin stared at the vampire, knowing a little bit about him. He could see she knew him. "What have you read?"

"My father's mistress had some old documents, written in a different language - Arabic, I'm pretty sure. Mentioned a _Niklaus_, not Klaus." Jordin said. "My father's given name for me, I prefer Klaus." The older vampire said.

"So, you are a vampire?"

"Just like you."

"And you said, turn it off? Turn what off?" Jordin asked. "Your humanity. You'd be better without it." Klaus said.

"But what about my father? He's all alone now. He's got no one left." Jordin said. "I wouldn't be worried about your father, he's no longer among the living." Klaus said.

"What?"

"I think it was your brother who killed him."

"My brothers are alive? But father shot them! They wanted to save Katherine Pierce! They loved her." Jordin said. "Katerina." Klaus smirked.

"No, Katherine."

"I'll explain later but right now," Klaus stood in front of the bed, taking her left hand. He slipped a ring on it - it was Lapis Lazuli blue stone in the silver base, the center of the stone had her signature 'J' craved into it. "What is this? Jordin asked.

"A ring that will help you." Klaus said. "With?" Jordin had a lot of questions.

"To walk in the sun without being noticed by humans. Now," Klaus stared into Jordin's eyes. "You will turn it off." Her eyes dilated as she began to smirk at the Original vampire. Klaus smiled at his work.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I could use a drink. Something blood red, and delicious."

* * *

_2001:_

"I told you, Mom, I want to graduate early! I already have applied to my dream colleges and heard back from three of them. One is near Uncle Mason." 17-year-old, Adalind Lockwood said, packing her bags. Graduation was in less than two weeks and the letter was finally sent to Richard and Carol Lockwood that their daughter would be graduating Mystic Falls High a year earlier than planned. Both of her parents were having hissy-fits over Adalind's decision. Her parents had big hopes for Adalind when Adalind's only hope was to get out of Mystic Falls.

"Adalind, sweetheart, you don't know what you're saying. You still have your Miss Mystic Falls duties to do next year." Carol said. "Give it to the runner-up. I didn't want to be Miss Mystic and you knew that." Adalind said, walking out of her room. She could hear her mother yelling her name as she walked out the door. Her brother and his best friend, Matt Donovan were just walking in.

"Ada, where are you going?"

"For a ran." Adalind ran off towards the woods, she loved running in the woods. It made her parents not want to look for her. She could be gone for hours. Adalind jogged some of her usual root, the one she used for cheerleading. Adalind stopped for a moment, looking at the scenery of the beautiful spring turning into summer day when her body was slammed up against a tree. Adalind let out a scream but she was too far into woods for anyone to hear her.

The person put his hand over her mouth. The 17-year-old stared at the man, he was much older than she was but…man, he was gorgeous. Adalind watched as the man lifted his hand away from her mouth, putting it to his lips. She nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Adalind, sir." She went to say something else to the man but his face was at her neck. She whimpered, wanting to get away from the man. He inhaled her scent, lifting his face to face her. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Impossible."

"Pardon?"

"You can't be her."

"Sir, let me go! My father is the town mayor, if I'm gone too long, there will be a search party looking for me in no time flat." Adalind said, squirming away from the man's grasp. He let her go but she didn't run.

"You aren't running."

"You don't have to scared of you, do I?" Adalind asked. "You don't have to be." He said.

"What's your name?"

"Elijah."

"Elijah…?"

"Just Elijah."

"Well, _Just Elijah_. Like I said before I'm Adalind. Adalind Lockwood, mayor's daughter who hates this town with a bloody passion." Adalind smiled. "How old are you?" Elijah asked.

"17. I'm graduating in two weeks."

"Isn't it a little early for you, Adalind?" Elijah asked. "You sound like my guidance counselor." Adalind huffed.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't give me insane learning abilities, did you?" Adalind asked. Elijah laughed. Adalind giggled, "So why are you out in the woods, Just Elijah?"

"A walk. You?"

"A run, to get away from my parents. My parents want my life one way and I want it another. I wish I could just leave town now." Adalind said. "Why don't you?" Elijah asked.

"I-I don't know. I just…haven't."

"I can take you away from here." Elijah said. "Really? You'd do that…for me?" Adalind said.

"Yes."

"Then I should tell you something, something I haven't even told my family before. I'm a psychic." Adalind said. Elijah stared at her for a long moment. Adalind looked down at her old sneakers, rocking back and forth. Elijah lifted her chin, making her look up at him. "That makes you unique." Elijah said.

Adalind stared at him for a long moment before moving away from him. "What's the matter?" He asked. "My father told me never to talk to strangers but for some reason I think like I've meet you before. I don't know how or when but you seem safe to me." Adalind smiled at him.

"I am safe, Adalind." Elijah held out his hand for her to take. Adalind looked over her shoulder, she could see the mansion in the distance but she didn't want to go back. She turned back to Elijah, grinning at him. Adalind took his hand - they started to walk farther into the woods.

"Just one thing first."

"What's that?"

"I must tell you something." Elijah said. "To my face?" Adalind asked.

"I'd like to whisper it." Elijah leaned forward to her neck, she felt his nose run against her throat to her shoulder and back to her neck. "I don't want to hurt you." Elijah whispered.

"What do you mean?" Adalind sighed. She screamed when two fangs entered her neck, drinking her blood.

* * *

**New story time! If you've read my previous version of Fifteen Minutes, you'll know I did like it then I was just like, "I can't write this." I finally got rid of it months ago, so one night while watching Arrow (ironically) I was hit with an idea. This is chapter one but the next chapter will be out when I get around to writing it. **

**I don't remember much of my previous VD fic but I do remember Jordin's previous name was Josiephine (Josie for short) I don't remember the other character's name or what she was. **

**I'm still blocking it out and it all depends on the S4 finale to see what really happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries that belongs with Julie and Kevin! All I own is Adalind and Jordin. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Adalind Lockwood walked right up to the mansion that she lived in for 17 years of her life before running away 2 week before graduation. Adalind was under so many names from then until now. She was back because of Elijah. The vampire that didn't turn her, he told her about everything about the town and about who she was to him. And the real reason he was in the woods.

Adalind went to knock when the door opened wide to her. Her brother, Tyler Lockwood was about to leave when he saw his sister standing in front of him. She barely looked any different from the last time he saw her.

"Adalind?"

"Tyler."

"Tyler, who's at the-" Carol Lockwood stopped when she saw her daughter there. Adalind just smiled at her two family members left. She heard that her father was killed in a fire. A fire that was caused at the old Gilbert office building. "My God, Adalind!" Her mother hugged her, pulling her into the house. Adalind patted her mother's back as Tyler stood there.

"Uh, Mom, mind if I hug my brother before he leaves for school?" Adalind asked. Carol broke the embrace as Adalind moved to Tyler. They hugged each other tightly. Adalind loved her brother to pieces and didn't want anything to happen to him. That was the only thing she didn't want to leave was him.

"Adalind, we thought you were dead! Where were you?" Carol asked. "I know, I'm sorry about that. I really am. I just couldn't stay here." Adalind said.

"Where did you go? We looked for you for months!"

"I was all over. Mainly New Orleans and New York City." Adalind said.

"Uh, I'll see you later, Ada." Tyler said, patting her shoulder as he walked out the door. "See yeah later, Ty-Ty." Adalind smirked. Tyler glared at her but smiled at her. Carol closed the door behind Tyler before turning back to her older daughter.

"New Orleans and the City? Why on Earth would you want to go there?" Carol asked. "Because, it was fun! I had the best time of my life - I met someone in New Orleans." Adalind said. "I don't care if you meet someone, you were 17 years old and shouldn't have ran off." Carol said.

"Mom, didn't you hear I met a guy. He's really nice and-"

"Adalind, you don't get it."

"Mom, I do get it. I wanted out, I told you I wanted out before. When you got the letter that I was graduating early. You know what, this was a mistake, I knew it was a mistake. I shouldn't have even come." Adalind c headed towards the door, her mother grabbed her arm. "Adalind, I'm just happy." Her mother said.

"I know but, Mom, I'm not that girl anymore. Elijah and I have been together since I went to New Orleans." Adalind said. "How much older is he?" Carol asked.

"Not that much older." _Give or take 1000 years..._

"Will I get to meet him?"

"Uh, yeah, soon. He's actually going to be coming here soon. I just wanted to come early. His name is Elijah…Smith. Yep, that's right, Elijah Smith, history novelist." Adalind said.

* * *

The 166-year-old vampire tore her mouth away from the man she was draining blood from. Her witch friend, Maddox watched. The vampire drank the remaining blood as the body dropped from her arms. She licked her lips, smiling at the witch. "Did you enjoy the show, Maddox?" Jordin Salvatore smirked.

"At least you didn't seduce him first."

"I don't _normally _play with my breakfast, Maddox. Besides, it's just a body that Mystic Falls will find and blame it on animals attacks, just like usual." Jordin said.

"Have you chosen?"

"His name…Alaric Saltzman. Perfect body for our Original to ride." Jordin said. "When should we-"

"Maddox, no not yet. He must befriend me and get to know the real me." Jordin ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair. "Will you be using your compulsion on him?" Maddox asked.

"He has vervain in his system. He's a vampire hunter."

"And you want to befriend him?"

"So he'll know not to mess with a Salvatore vampire."

"How are you going to approach him?" Maddox asked. "Just like any other time I want to approach someone. Accidentally run into them with a drink in hand." Jordin smirked.

**FM**

Jordin ordered herself a glass of bourbon, her brother Damon's favorite poison. She grew to love the stuff because of Klaus. Jordin looked over her shoulder, seeing the history teacher walk into the Grill and Bar. She smiled at the bartender before walking off with the drink. She pulled out her phone, pretending to check some messages when Jordin bumped into Alaric Saltzman, the bourbon going down her shirt instead of his.

"Watch where you are going!" She snapped, forgetting her own plan. Jordin put the phone and drink down on the table, taking the napkins from the customers as she wiped down her chest. "You ran into me." Alaric pointed out.

"Whatever."

"How about I buy you a new drink?" Alaric offered. Jordin looked at the teacher, reaching for her phone. "If you insist." She smiled sweetly at the teacher. They walked back over to the bar, Alaric bought her another drink and one for himself.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Alaric asked, starting the conversation. "Visiting family." Jordin drank some of the bourbon.

"Who?"

"I doubt you know them."

"Try me."

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I'm Jordin Salvatore, their sister." Jordin held out her hand for him to shake, he glanced down then back to his drink. She pulled her hand back. "Oh, you know who they are." _Of course he would know your brothers, Jordin. He's a vampire hunter._

"I didn't realize they had a sister."

"Damon doesn't exactly know I'm alive, but Stefan does. We saw each other _way _back in Chicago, I doubt he remembers me. So, let me guess who you are." Jordin said. "Go ahead." Alaric said.

"Alaric Saltzman, history teacher at Mystic Falls high school. You have an after school gig with my older brother Damon to help this town become normal, but just an FYI it's never going to be normal. You and the whole town ingest vervain in everything, good thing the person I was trained by got me immune to vervain." Jordin said. Jordin downed the remaining drink before walking away. "See you later, Mr. Saltzman." She smirked as she walked away.

* * *

**Hi! **

**Here you go, another chapter! Enjoy, the next one will be a while! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three **

"So, Adalind, tell me a little bit about him."

"Well, he's a history novelist. He's been traveling all over with his family for years, he was born in…England and has 4 siblings." Adalind decided to leave it at that, she didn't need her mother poking into Elijah's past. She sipped her tea, getting a bitter and somewhat familiar taste in the tea.

"What about his siblings and his parents? Are they here?" Carol asked. "Uh, no, they aren't. Niklaus, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah are somewhere, Elijah lost track of them a couple years back." Adalind looked at the tea, it was her normal tea.

"Mother, if you don't mind me asking, what's in this tea? Did Mrs. Fell finally get that tea you wanted from Ireland or something?" Adalind said. "There's nothing in the tea, Adalind." Carol said. Her mother excused herself, so Adalind decided to check the tea. She quickly got to the kitchen and saw the tea on the counter with…

"Vervain… Oh, crap." Elijah had Adalind on vervain from time-to-time to keep her safe in New Orleans, a lot of vampires liked to go there. Adalind could remember being bitten quite a few times with vervain in her system.

"Adalind?"

"Mom, why do you have vervain in my tea? Were you checking to see if I was a vampire?" Adalind asked, crossing her arms. "Excuse me, young lady? How do you know about vampires?" Carol asked.

Adalind ran her hand over her mouth, then licked her lips. _How am I supposed to tell her now? I could always have Elijah compel - no, she's laced with vervain. Maybe if I destroy all the vervain in the house before Elijah gets-_

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly got it out. It was from Elijah, a meeting place. "Uh, Mom, I wish I could stay and chat but Elijah just texted me, I need to pick him up at the airport." Adalind stuffed her phone in her pocket, grabbing her purse and running out of the mansion. She could hear her mother's shouts after her. When Adalind got to her car, she sat there.

_They know - this town knows. Knows all about vampires. Oh, I'm so screwed. _

**~oOo~**

"Elijah? Elijah? You in there? I saw a couple pull away." Adalind yelled through the door. She gave the door a strong shove, she walked in and saw Elijah staked to the door with a coat hanger. "Oh, I need a picture of this."

"I taught you no blackmail."

Adalind jumped when Elijah spoke. Adalind put her phone away as he pulled out the makeshift stake. She stood there as Elijah approached her, she knew what he wanted. "N-no," She stammered, backing away.

"You've never protested before."

"My tea was laced with…vervain. The town knows, _Just Elijah_." Adalind said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke from her past.

"Did you see anything?"

"Yes, you killed the vampire Trevor, let Rose escape, and let the doppelgänger get away with the Salvatore vampires. Those are the most important things that came through to me, Elijah. While I was driving, I almost killed myself." Adalind crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We have some work to do."

"But I told my Mom-"

"I'll compel her later, we need to see Jonas and Luka." Elijah said, taking her hand. Adalind bit at her lip to keep her from saying or doing something. Elijah has been protecting her since he found her in those woods. She was his blood supply at any time and she had an unhealthy liking for him. Adalind knew she shouldn't like the oldest vampire of all time, but he was too much her type.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see it soon." Elijah said, leaning towards her neck.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Maddox asked when Jordin arrived back to the apartment - a rent-free apartment. Jordin growled at the witch. She went to her secret stash of blood bags that she hid from anyone who ended the apartment. Jordin ripped it open, down the bag in a few seconds. "Should we choice a different vessel?"

"No, I told you, Maddox - Alaric Saltzman! Just him!" Jordin screamed, smacking the vase off the table, it shattered in front of the vampire and witch. "We need him! He's perfect, we just need him unconscious and _not _willing."

Jordin was pissed at the witch because she knew he was in the Grill when she was with Alaric. "I saw you, Maddox! I said, _not to _attract attention to you, jackass! Alaric doesn't trust me because he already knows about my family, he's best friend with Damon. You have to be more careful!" Jordin screamed at the witch.

"You got close."

"Maddox, you have no idea why I'm doing this, do you?"

"Why would I care?" Jordin in a flash had Maddox by the throat, pressed up against the wall. Her fangs inches away from his neck. "Try anything and I will bite your neck and let you bleed slowly." Jordin hissed against his ear.

"You c-can't kill m-me."

"Trust me, I know how and I'll just explain to Klaus that you were threatening me." Jordin smirked, fang poking out from her lips. Klaus and Jordin went way back and had a sexual relationship, Klaus doesn't do relationship and either did Jordin. Jordin back then was in an arranged marriage to one of the Lockwood sons, who she couldn't stand. She was a little older to be married off but after what happened with her mother, her father decided to hold off on the marriage of his only daughter, seeing if his eldest son got married.

* * *

"Must we?"

"I need to get them out in the open."

"The glass is tinted, so the sun isn't coming through, right?" Adalind said as Elijah gave the man who was playing guitar across the street from the coffee shop. Elijah took some of the coins from inside the guitar case, the man clearly didn't care. He played with the coins, decanting the coins from each hand. Adalind looked through the window, seeing Damon Salvatore and Rose with another vampire. Adalind watched Elijah as he listened to the conversation between three vampires in the coffee shop when suddenly Elijah tossed the coins at the windows.

All the windows broke, leaving Adalind speechless. She went to say to Elijah when he was gone out of sight. _The only thing I hate about vampires. _Adalind saw Damon Salvatore staring straight at her as she took in the sights. She quickly walked away, calling a cab.

* * *

**About time, right? **

**Not my best work, but I've been blocked for a while now... I can't seem to get out this terrible writer's block. The next chapter should be sometime in June. Hopefully I get out of this funk, it's quite depressing. **

**There's a poll on my page, mind giving it a look. I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"Yes, Mom, I get- Mom! I'm with Elijah right now." Adalind yelled into the phone as she entered Jonas' house. Adalind walked into the room, seeing Elijah with another vampire. "Mom, I have to go." She hung up on her mother, turning her attention to Elijah.

"You left me."

"You knew where I'd be."

"And taking this…vampire."

"Slater,"

"Like I care. Why do you have to pissed off the eldest Salvatore out of the bunch?" Adalind asked. "Just delivering a message." Elijah said.

"For the moonstone."

"Exactly."

"Katherine is the one who always got away from you." Adalind smirked. Elijah narrowed his eyes before turning his full attention to Slater. He was standing there with a cell phone in his hand.

"Very nicely done."

"Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Slater said. "I'm a very special vampire." Elijah said.

"Why, because you're an original?"

"Now, I want you to take this stake and drive it through your heart." Elijah said, handing the stake over to the vampire. "But that will kill me forever." He said.

"No grass under your feet, vampy."

Elijah tilted his head towards Adalind, shooting her a look. Elijah compelled Slater to drive the stake through his heart. Adalind watched as the compelled, dead vamp fell to the ground. Jonas, the witch that Elijah hired entered the room.

"Was it, really?"

"It had to be done. He delivered a message, won't be long now." Elijah said. They exchanged looks before Jonas walked away. Adalind stared at Elijah, forming a smile. "You don't normally smile after you see a dead vampire."

"Oh, uh, just happy we're getting the moonstone, that's all." Adalind said, approaching him. Elijah didn't answer her. "I know how much you want that stone, for the main reason of Klaus." As she finished her sentence, she was up against the wall with Elijah's face hovering against her neck. She tilted her head sideways as he pressed his lips against her neck. Adalind bit down on her lip, expecting his fangs to go into her skin.

"Not yet," He breathed as his head was pressed against hers.

* * *

Jordin was standing outside the Gilbert residence, listening to the sounds and the voices inside. She could hear Alaric's – mentioning that he was naked...in front of Elena Gilbert. Jordin smirked hearing Elena and her aunt Jenna talking with each other that night. Jordin heard a pair of feet inside that were in boots, near Elena's room – something familiar about the sound as it echoed in her head. Jordin rounded the back of the house, seeing a witch, Jonas leaving the house with something of Elena's.

"Jonas, I was quite surprised that I heard your footsteps in the Gilbert residence." Jordin said, coming out of the shadows.

"Jordin Salvatore."

"Good, you remember me." Jordin pinned him up against the wall of the house. "Now, explain to be why you are helping the oldest Original and his little pet Psychic over me?" Jordin smiled sweetly at the witch. She gasped, clutching her head as Jonas used his power against her. Jordin covered her mouth to stop her from screaming and waking the family.

"The Psychic, Adalind knew you'd be here."

"Of course she did." Jordin hissed.

* * *

Adalind paced beside the table where Elijah and Jonas were. Jonas grew tired of Adalind's pacing as he tried to concentrate on the spell to know Elena was. Unfortunately to them, Adalind couldn't find her – for once Adalind couldn't find the doppelgänger. "Adalind, please."

"I'm sorry. Just thinking you're going to cut Elijah's hand gets me thinking too much." Adalind said. "I haven't noticed." Jonas rolled his eyes. Adalind shot him a dirty look.

"Adalind, take the car and go into Mystic Falls." Adalind raised an eyebrow. "I bet your mother wants to have a chat with you." Elijah said.

"You would bring up the mother car right now, wouldn't yeah, Original?" Adalind took the keys from Elijah, dialing Tyler's number at the same time. It went straight to voicemail. "Of course you don't answer your phone when I call. Ty-Ty, I really need to talk with you. I can't talk to Mom about it because she's not one to react normally. Tyler, just please call me back. I'm heading to the Grill for a little pick me up." Adalind hung up the phone, getting into the car.

**~oOo~**

Adalind sat at the bar with a bottle of beer in front of her. She was taking small swigs from it to pass the time. She casually looked over her shoulder to see if Tyler got her message and if she wasn't being completely ignored by her brother.

"Adalind Lockwood," Adalind glanced up from the napkin under the beer to Damon Salvatore, the vampire that Elijah pissed off.

"You must be Damon Salvatore, the older and wiser brother. The one Elijah threw the coins at the window." Adalind took one final drink of the beer before paying.

"I'll pay for the next round."

"No, I have to drive back and I've only got room for one – if you know what I'm getting at." Adalind smiled, getting off the stool. Damon grabbed her arm, pulling her up against his chest. She glared at him. "Let me go."

"How do you kill him?"

"Why would I tell you how to kill Elijah? I'm out of the job if you kill my boss." Adalind said. Damon pulled her closer to him, growling at her. Adalind thought quickly, kissing him to catch him off guard. Damon was quite enjoying the exchange from them until Adalind shoved him into a barstool. "You turned it off, didn't you? You've got no feelings for anything you do! Well, how about this to set you back and running." Adalind leaned into his ear. "Say hello to your sister who will be entering in 5." Adalind moved away from Damon, smirking at him.

"4," She held up four fingers. "3, 2," Adalind pointed to the doorway of the Mystic Grill at 1 – just on cue, Jordin Salvatore entered the Grill laughing with Alaric Saltzman. "Looks like your little hunting buddy didn't mention that he was talking with the middle sibling in the Salvatore clan. Enjoy the rest of your day, Damon. Tell your sister I say 'hi', she knows who I am and what I am." Adalind said, walking out. Jordin didn't even notice that Adalind was in the same room as her.

Adalind walked out of the Grill when someone grabbed her by the arm. She was dragged down the alley behind the Grill. "Tyler? What the hell! This isn't abduct your own sister day!" Adalind hissed.

"I got your message."

"Good. Now explain why I'm in the alley."

"I have to tell you something. Something about our family." Tyler said. "Okay, me too oddly enough." Adalind said.

"Let's continue this at home."

"Thank God."

"Ada, please,"

"Ty-Ty, what's going on?"

"I'll explain it all to you. Mom can't find out, not right now." Tyler said. "As long as you promise not to tell Mom about my secret or your little friends." Adalind said.

"Promise."

"Promise."

* * *

**Hey, so I've wrote up a storm for Fifteen Minutes, it's a better chapter than the last one! The next one will in a couple of weeks. I'm still stuck in my writer's block. Plus tried to upload this yesterday but FanFiction wasn't working on my end. Sorry for the delay!**

**Check out my poll on my front page, I'd like your opinion on what I should add to my writing! It ends the end of June!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

"So let me get this straight," Adalind took a frozen food bar from the freezer as she talked with her little brother. She turned her attention to him, his arms were crossed. "What? I was hungry. Anyway, so you triggered a cure when you got angry? You sound like the Hulk." Adalind said.

"I knew if I told you, you'd make jokes."

"I'm sorry but it's funny to find out the men in the Lockwood family are werewolves. I mean, isn't the next full moon tomorrow?" Adalind said. "It is, thanks captain obvious." Tyler said.

"So Dad and Uncle Mason are, I mean, were werewolves? I'm just happy that wasn't my _secret_." Adalind said. "What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I said the _Lockwood men _had the werewolf gene while me – odd girl out – isn't a werewolf. Tyler, I'm a psychic." Adalind said. Tyler laughed at her. "Oh, you think that's funny, Ty-Ty, funnier than we live in a town that is completely filled to the brim with supernatural beings? Vampires, werewolves, witches, and a lone psychic. I don't think this town could get any crazier." She shrugged her shoulders as they heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. They acted normal, getting ready for the day.

"Adalind, I didn't realize you were here."

"I needed to talk to Tyler about something, Mom, but I do have to get going. Elijah is waiting for me, then we'll be back for historical talks and papers." Adalind said. "I sending him to Jenna Sommers' house for some historical documents." Carol said.

"Well, I guess I'll tell him that we're going to Jenna's." Adalind said. There was a knock on the door, Adalind opened it. There was a woman standing there. "Uh, Mom, did you invite someone over?" Adalind called out. Carol and Tyler came up behind her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be the older sister, Adalind and the brother Tyler." Jules said. "Yeah, nice to meet you." Adalind said.

"So I know it's weird to me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." Jules said. "Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol said.

"Uncle Mason was here?"

"Yes, you missed him by a couple of days, Ada." Tyler said. Adalind nodded, knowing what Jules was getting at.

"See…there's the thing – he's not."

"Well, it's Mason. Any place that has a beach is his place to be – I bet he'll be home soon. Don't worry your pretty little head of yours, Jules. You'll have your _friend_ back soon enough." Adalind patted Jules' shoulder, getting a feeling at the same time. _Werewolf, no wonder Mason's friends with her. _Adalind went to her car as a vision took over.

_Mason was upset, strapped to a chair in the Salvatore Boarding House with Damon standing in front of him. Mason was upset about losing his girl. Katherine was the girl that was always everyone's girl, not just Mason's. Damon ripped the heart out of Mason Lockwood._

Adalind gasped, looking over at the front door, Jules was staring at her. She just saw her Uncle being killed by Damon Salvatore. Mason was already dead for quite some time and Adalind didn't do it herself.

She dialed Elijah's number. "Hey, Elijah. Change of plans, my Mom is flaking and sending us off to Jenna Sommer's – Elena's Aunt. She's got a whole lot on the town and step closer to Elena. Yeah, I'll pick you up." Adalind put the phone away as Tyler ran to her car.

"Can you drop me off at the Grill, I have to talk with Caroline." Tyler said. "Is someone falling for Miss Mystic?" Adalind smirked.

"Just drive."

* * *

Adalind stood next to Elijah with her arms cross as he rung the doorbell. Adalind smiled at him, waiting for Jenna to open the door. Elijah put his arm around her back, rubbing small circles. Adalind was right up against Elijah in a flash, he kissed her. It wasn't something Elijah usually did around Adalind, especially outside someone's house. She was back at his side when the door opened.

"Adalind?"

"Hello Jenna."

"I didn't know you knew Elijah." Jenna said. "Elijah is my boyfriend. My Mom says that Miranda had the historical documents right. That's why were here – in other words, you were roped and I was roped. Elijah didn't want me to _miss out_ on this." Adalind said.

"You are correct."

"So, Jenna this is Elijah Smith. Elijah this is Jenna Sommers, Elena and Jeremy's Aunt and guardian." Adalind said. "Nice to finally meet you Elijah." Jenna shook his hand.

"Like wise."

"Come in, Mr. Smith."

"Elijah, please." Elijah smiled, crossing the threshold. Adalind let out the breath she was holding as Elijah entered without any trouble. Adalind walked in behind him.

**~oOo~**

Adalind was leaning against the wall, placing with Elijah's daylight ring on his finger as he stood behind the door. They weren't really listening to Jenna as she rambled on and on about the history of the town. Elijah took something out of his pocket for Adalind, she took it without thinking. Adalind went to open it when she heard Elena talking to her Aunt. Adalind stuffed the box into her pocket of her jacket.

"Your Mom's file from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood – and by roped, I mean, _very excited _to participle." Jenna kicked the closet door closed, revealing Elijah and Adalind. Elena let out a gasp, almost dropping the box of books and papers.

"Hey, I'm Elijah."

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls and you remember Adalind Lockwood, her boyfriend." Jenna said, taking the box from her niece.

"It's a pleasure." Elijah held out his hand for Elena to shake, she shook it.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna said. "Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah said.

"Also a good plan."

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna and Elena," Elijah turned his attention to the teen. "I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elijah said.

"I'm going to stay a little while longer. I'll just call you when I'm done." Adalind said, smiling at Elijah. Elijah smiled back as she gave him a quick peak on he lips before he left the house. She knew the plan, and it was happening now. Adalind turned to Jenna who was in the kitchen.

"Want something to drink, Adalind?"

"Water is fine."

Jenna opened the fridge, tossing Adalind a water. She grabbed it before it hit the ground, knowing what would happen. Jeremy entered the room. "Aunt Jenna, Elena said I had to help."

"Wow, baby Gilbert! You've grown up!" Adalind smirked.

"Hello to you too, Adalind."

"Uh, Adalind, do you want these boxes in your car?" Jenna asked. "Sure, just so I don't have to make more than one trip. Here, Jer." Adalind tossed the teen her keys.

"So, you're dating a writer?"

"Yeah, for a few years now." _Since I was 17 actually, Jenna but I can't possibly tell you that. _

"Where did you go, Adalind? The town had a full scale man hunt for you." Jenna said. "I went for a run and met Elijah actually, he was in town for a day or so and we just hit it off. He offered to take me anywhere and I took the offer." Adalind said.

"Why?"

"Mystic Falls didn't have the mystic feel anymore plus my parents weren't going to allow me away from here, I'm surprised they didn't sign a document that had me married into more money in Mystic Falls – to a Fell!" Adalind shuttered at the thought. She could see the disgust on Jenna's face. "What? Did that scumbag Logan Fell come back to town while I was away?"

"He did."

"And you didn't!"

"I was then I slammed the door in his face. He left a few days later." Jenna said, sitting at the island. _The Salvatore's know to make people disappear when they are vampires. _"Good, Jen. I would have hated to come back and you with douchebag Fell in your arms again." Adalind said.

"Stop mentioning his name, please!"

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter anyway, I've got someone new." Jenna smiled. "Who?" Adalind said.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I've been gone for so long and I need this information to my advantage! So, please!" Adalind begged. "His name is Alaric Saltzman." Jenna said.

"The history teacher?"

"You know him?"

"Nope, I just know he works at the school. I've never met him." Adalind said. She was trying not to put her foot in her mouth.

* * *

"Shh, shh." Adalind whispered as she entered the cellar, Tyler was himself as he was in the vision she had earlier that morning. Adalind bent down to her brother, moving some of the hair away from his face. A gasp came from behind her, turning, she saw Caroline Forbes. "Jacket, please." Adalind held out her hand for the jacket. Caroline rushed forward, putting the jacket around Tyler. Adalind helped Tyler sit up only to hold him tight as he cried.

"It's okay, Ty."

"No, it's not."

"You know?"

"That's another story for another night, Caroline." Adalind stroked her brother's hair as he cried. Adalind closed her eyes, kissing his head. She hated seeing Tyler like this.

* * *

**So, I just realized that this chapter is all about Adalind. **

**Now, if you read my DATF/DATA stories, then you know I said I was going on hiatus, well, I'm still going on hiatus but from time to time I'll post chapters on here. I'm not completely finished with this story by any means but I want to be finished by September so I'm ready for the premieres in late Sept, early-mid October. **

**Do look at my poll, I need ideas and inspiration. I have too much on my mind right now I need a distraction! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"Hello Jules,"

Jordin around the table to the werewolf, Jules, sitting across from her. Jordin took a napkin, blotting off the extra lipstick that was on her lips. Jules growled at the vampire, Jordin rolled her eyes. "Now, now, Jules. Is that how to treat a woman older than you?"

"Go screw someone, Salvatore."

"Don't worry, Mason and I sure had a great time together. I'm sure you'll see him when you go to Hell, just like him." Jordin smirked, leaning back in the chair. "Bite me." Jules rolled her eyes.

"Don't tempt me."

"What do you want, Salvatore?"

"I know that you're pissing off my siblings, I don't like that. That's my job for one – I may have been absent for the last 100 years or so but it's still _my _job to piss off my brothers. Not yours. Besides, Damon is "in love" with this new vampire which you bit. He's going to want to cure and he's not going to get it." Jordin said.

* * *

"I cannot believe you convinced me to do this, mother. I mean for one, I hate this school with a fiery passion and two, I have a date with Elijah in 2 hours." Adalind said as she stood outside the school for their booster club barbecue.

"It will be good for you."

"For what exactly, Mom?"

"Adalind, don't make such a big deal out of this." Carol said. "Mom, you know I hate Mystic Falls High." Adalind said.

"Adalind,"

"Mom,"

"I just want you to be a part of this town again." Carol said. "I don't want to be a part of this town. I want to go back to New Orleans, that's was fun." Adalind smiled, taking off her jacket. The box from a couple days ago fell out of her pocket – totally forgetting about it.

"Adalind, what's that?"

"Nothing, Mom, just a gift from Elijah. He gave it to me a couple days ago. I must have forgotten that it was in there." Adalind went to pick it up when her mother did first. She opened the box, gasping slightly.

"Adalind, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Like?"

"You're getting married!"

"I'm what?!" Adalind took the box from her mother, seeing a ring inside. Elijah showed her this ring over the course of them being together and everything. It was a family heirloom, giving to the eldest son, it was his mother's ring if she was correct. It meant a lot to Elijah and now he was giving it to Adalind, just out of the blue. "Oh, that sneaky, cocky bastard." Adalind muttered under her breath.

"Are you?"

"I haven't…said yes."

"You said no! Adalind, my dear, you can't let a guy like him get away from you." Carol said. "Considering you haven't even really met him yet, how can you say that?" Adalind asked, closing the box.

"Adalind, say yes."

"Mother, I'm not saying yes until he gets on one knee and asks properly." Adalind huffed, thinking about telling her mother about her secret. It was time to tell her anyway – bet out her vision before it backfired on her. "Mom, I need to tell you something."

"Adalind, you aren't…pregnant are you?"

"What?! No! I'm not that stupid! I have plenty of time for that." Carol opened her mouth. "Not a word, mother. It's not that. It's something else. Something I've hidden from you for years now." Adalind said.

"Adalind, you're scaring me."

"I'm a psychic."

"What?"

"And I know about the vampire problem in Mystic Falls, I know all about the _animal attacks_ and who is causing them." Adalind smiled. "What?!" Carol gasped.

* * *

"Jordin Salvatore, it's a pleasure." John Gilbert said, walking with the vampire. Jordin rolled her eyes. Jordin knew John because of Isobel and Jordin hated Isobel.

"John Gilbert, just the human I was looking for." Jordin said. "Someone missed me." John smirked.

"You are the least of my worries, John. So are you here to drop the F bomb on Jenna about your real relative status with Elena or is this just a call because Isobel is a real bitch and can't get anywhere without that haunting memory about having Elena mixed up with the vampires?" Jordin asked, stopping and turning her attention to Elena's biological father. "Stefan called Isobel who called me." John said.

"Oh goodie. Isobel _does _have a heart _and _a brain."

"And I'm also here to drop that awkward father conversation with Jenna, you know how that will end." John said. "I think you have me confused with the psychic." Jordin growled.

"She's still alive?"

"I can't kill her. She's got an Original on her side."

"Kill him."

"I'll try but not giving any promises."

* * *

**Sorry that it;s short, guys. I didn't realize when I wrote it but oh well! **

**See you soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Adalind regretted staying in her childhood home for the night since her mother found out about the ring in her pocket. Adalind was staring at the ring that had found its place on her ring finger. Adalind smiled at it, it just happened to be her size. She started to walk to the stairs when she heard Jules and Tyler talking.

"I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies." Jules said. She was talking like all vampires wanted to kill everyone - Adalind happened to be one that wasn't plotting on killing her family or friends anytime soon.

"You know how stupid that sounds?"

"You need to leave here, it's not safe."

"I can't just run away with you – I don't even know you. My Mom would freak, not to mention Adalind would hunt my ass down. My life is here." Tyler said. "Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn." Jules said.

"Like what?"

"How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty. We take care of each other. It's my duty and honor to help you. Please let me." Jules said. Adalind racked her fingers against the railing of the staircase, staring down at her brother and werewolf bitch. _Like hell I'm allowing Tyler out of my sight!_

* * *

"Adalind, come on, time to go to the memorial." Carol yelled for her daughter. Adalind looked herself up and down in the floor length mirror. She was forced to go to this stupid thing and dress up as if she belonged to Mystic Falls again. Adalind smoothed down the grey and white poke-a-dotted dress as she slipped on her black wedges. "Coming, Mom."

"Where's Tyler, Adalind?"

"I think he's in the office, Mom."

"Tyler? Tyler? Adalind and I are leaving for the memorial. Meet us there." Carol yelled. Adalind walked down the stairs, sensing a vampire was in their home. _Stefan Salvatore, I'll deal with you later._

"Adalind, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, mother."

"Let's go."

**~oOo~**

"It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you." Carol said to John Gilbert. Adalind stood there like a sore thumb as everyone chitchatted around her. "And the council? What are they doing?" John asked.

"Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. Talk to him." Carol said. Adalind saw the waiter walking around with alcohol, she grabbed one, taking off away from her mother.

Jordin entered the memorial, smiling as she did. She spotted John with his nephew who she's never met before. She walked right over to them. "Hello John. We meet again." Jordin said.

"Jordin, it's always a pleasure."

"And who's this?"

"This is my nephew, Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Jordin Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's sister." John said. Jordin smiled sweetly at the teen, taking his hand and shaking it. Jordin couldn't explain the connection they shared, she liked the way his hand felt with hers. "I didn't know they had a sister." Jeremy said.

"They don't know that I'm alive exactly. Sure enough, they will realize that their sister is back from the dead." Jordin said.

* * *

Adalind watched from afar as everyone lit a candle for the victims that died in Mystic Falls, she rolled her eyes at the sight because no one really knew the truth. Adalind started to chock when someone had her by the throat, up against the wall of the Mystic Grill, away from everyone else. Adalind struggled for a moment until she saw who it was. "Jor-Jordin."

"Hello again."

"Can't I-I ever…chase you…away?" Adalind asked. "Sorry, I came in a package deal, I can't exactly make myself scarce." Jordin smirked.

"Let…go."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"I need you dead." Jordin vamped out in front of Adalind who didn't flinch as the teeth went into her neck. Adalind knew Jordin was going to be here and wanting to kill her but Adalind knew when she was going to die and it wasn't in Mystic Falls. Jordin took her mouth away from the psychic's neck, wiping the blood away. "Okay, normally the victims give up a struggle – it makes the blood pump faster." Jordin said.

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Do you want your brothers to know you're alive?" Adalind asked. "What did you have in mind?" Jordin asked.

* * *

Jordin whistled to get one of the werewolves attention, he growls at her. Jordin just scoffs at the werewolf charged for her. She used her super speed, ripping the heart out and throwing it over her shoulder. Another came out of nowhere, pinning Jordin to the ground. She wiggles a stake over her stomach into the werewolf's heart. He fell to the ground. Jordin jumped up onto her feet as an arrow was flying through the air at her younger brother. She caught it before Stefan could.

"Hey Stef." She threw the arrow back, getting the werewolf in the heart. "Miss me?"

"Adalind?"

Jordin screamed in pain as a wooden bullet went through her leg. She fell to the ground on her knees. Damon was in the same away she was.

Caroline and Tyler came out of the RV as the other werewolves went down. Jordin ripped the bullet out of her leg, throwing it at the ground. Stefan took her hand, helping her up. Jonas was standing there.

"Elijah made a promise with Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now!" Jonas yelled. The four vampires left without another word to the witch.

**~oOo~**

Jordin sat on her old bed from when she was younger when her brothers entered the room. Stefan had his shocked face on while Damon just looked pissed. Jordin rocked back and forth on the bed. "Hello brothers." She smirked at them as she stood up, jumping over their heads to get to the doorway. "Good to see you kept my room the same. It's so…crazy to think I slept in this room for 21 years of my life and after that, Katherine was a real bitch." Jordin said.

"Explain."

"What?"

"How you became a vampire?"

"Katherine turned me, I met another vampire who taught me everything I know and I turned it off." Jordin said. "You turned off your humanity?" Stefan asked.

"10 points, Stefan!"

"Why?"

"You are into that question so much lately, because it's was something I had to do. I was too into my emotions – depressed that you boys were dead, crying of father's death, wanting to kill Katherine because she turned me, and I just finally turned it all off." Jordin said. "Who told you to turn it off?" Damon asked.

"Someone you fear."

* * *

**I felt bad because the last chapter was only 800+ words, so I decided to post another chapter. **

**Reminder: There's a poll on my profile, vote please. It ends in 2 days! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there." Carol said. "Mom, I told you, Elijah is doing _small regions_ that he's familiar with." Adalind said.

"Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating." Adalind stood there, drinking whatever was in the glass from the historical society tea party. Adalind stared straight at Damon as he walked over to them. "Damon."

"Carol."

Adalind rolled her eyes at her mother, smiling when it was done. "What a surprise! Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of the Mystic Falls Founding Families." Carol said.

"Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No. Pleasure's mine."

"Damon, this is my daughter, Adalind." Carol said. Adalind held out her hand for Damon to shake but he took her hand and kissed it just like Elijah did to her many, many times. "Nice to finally put a face to the name, my Mom talks about you. A lot." Adalind said.

"All good?"

"Possibly."

"So you know Elijah, how?"

"We've been together for a while now. And, we're…uh…getting married." Adalind said.

**~oOo~**

"I can't believe I agreed to put this ring on." Adalind hissed in her father's office. Elijah was looking out the windows like he always did. "I knew the moment I told my Mom that was in quote-engaged-unquote, she'd want to plan it!" Adalind ran her hand through her hair, looking at the ring.

"I gave you that ring because you're special to me. You remember how we met? How I was attracted to you?" Elijah said. "I was 17, in the woods for a run. You pinned me up against a tree. We talked, you said you wanted to tell me something and bit me." Adalind said.

"You told me your secret before anything else. You could have hid that from me for a very long time." Elijah said. "And I said it felt like we've met before. Which we have, I just don't really remember it too well." Adalind said.

"We met when I was a boy, she was my sister's age. And we were being forced to marry." Elijah said. "It wasn't uncommon for other men to pursue younger women during your time." Adalind.

"We both died before we got the chance."

"When Klaus went on his rampage."

"Correct. We met again about 1000 years after that." Elijah said, taking her hands. He admired the ring that was on her finger, where it belonged. "Please tell me I didn't came from money. I'm sensing a pattern here." Adalind smiled.

"You came from money,"

"Joy. And I'm sensing a pattern that I'm killed before we have a chance to marry." Adalind said.

"The second time, she started asking questions – why I didn't age and why I didn't want children." Elijah said. "Because vampires can't procreate. God, I was a…princess!" Adalind groaned.

Elijah just smiled.

"No wonder. You can tell me the rest another time but right now, Damon is going to come through that door – wanting to talk to you. So, kiss me, Just Elijah." Adalind said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Adalind ran her hand through his hair, tugging a bit to make sure he knew she loved him.

The door opened behind them, Adalind snapped her head towards the door. "Do you mind, Damon? I'm trying to have a moment with my fiancé without my mother breathing down my neck." Adalind said as she lowered her hands.

"I'd like to Elijah. Alone."

"Like I didn't see that coming." Elijah grabbed Adalind's wrist, pulling her towards him. He kissed her like he loved her. Exactly how she wanted him to kiss her. She always had to start their make-out sessions when they were starting out together. Adalind looked at him, breathless as he moved away from her. Adalind walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment before walking out. She needed air.

* * *

Jordin was skipping around the Salvatore Boarding House while Damon and Alaric talked. Jordin pretended she didn't know Alaric until Damon said he saw them at the Grill together when he had a very interesting chat with the town's little psychic. Jordin stopped when she heard a body drop to the ground and the scent of blood filled her nose.

Jordin used a light foot until she found Alaric Saltzman dead on the ground – he had a stake in his stomach. Jordin ran to him, watching him die in front of her. "NO! Dammit! My plan! It's dead now!" Jordin growled as someone tried to jump her. Jordin jumped up, baring her fangs at the werewolf. She knew what was in the syringe. "Come at me, wolfie! I dare you!" Jordin hissed. The werewolf lunged for her as she jumped over his head, kicking him in the knees. The syringe slid across the room.

"I would tell you, wolfie, I'm immune to vervain."

"You don't say." Jordin looked over her shoulder, Jules was standing behind her. Jordin saw black and the sound of a cracking neck filled the room.

**~oOo~**

Jordin woke up, seeing her brother was in the some way she was. She had this newly designed collar around her neck. She tilted her head to the side, Jordin screamed in pain. The blood started to trickle down her neck. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Morning sunshine."

"Screw yourself."

"Now," The werewolf tugged on the collar, Jordin screamed in pain. More blood. "Now."

"I'm going to rip your frickin' heart out the moment I'm free!" Jordin growled, turning into her vampire-self. He pulled the collar. Jordin growled in pain as the blood started to stain her dress.

* * *

Adalind gasped, walking up from a sound night sleep. Elijah was at her side in no time flat. "It's Jordin and Damon. They're being tortured by Jules and another werewolf." Adalind said, getting up from the bed.

**~oOo~**

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage . Where's the moonstone?" Jules said. "Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon said.

"You mean this stone?" Adalind said, entering the room of the Salvatore House. Jules turned her attention to the psychic and her vampire. Adalind held the moonstone in her hand, smiling at it. Jordin stared at the psychic before smirking. Adalind held out her hand for one of the werewolves to take the magical stone from her hand. The moment they came close to her, Elijah ripped their hearts out.

Jules fled. Elijah grabbed the werewolf that was doing all the torturing before he had the chance to flee like his little bitchy friend, Jules. "What about you sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah asked. "I don't know." Damon said.

"It doesn't matter." Elijah punched and killed the werewolf. Adalind went to Jordin, removing the chains and collar from her neck. Adalind watched as the marks healed themselves. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah said. He grabbed the moonstone from Adalind before walking out without Adalind.

**~oOo~**

"Why did you save me?"

"You don't die here, not by them and you still have 10 decades to get through before you die." Adalind said.

"That's not haunting."

"I know when I die, it's not pleasant but that's the life of a psychic." Adalind walked away from Jordin before she could ask any more questions.

* * *

Adalind opened the door to her house, seeing her Mom crying in the kitchen. "Mom?" Adalind dropped her things, running to her. Adalind stood behind her mother who had a note in hand. Adalind grabbed it, reading it to herself.

_By the time you or Adalind read this, I've left town. I'm sorry, Mom. I'm going through a lot right now and I don't want to endanger you or my sister. _

_-Tyler_

"Oh, I'm going to hunt his ass down!" Adalind hissed, storming out of the kitchen with the note in hand. Jules was behind this, Adalind was personally going to kill Jules in front of everyone and she didn't care who saw.

* * *

**Happy 4th of the July! **

**Here's the eighth chapter. I had fun writing it! Enjoy!**


	9. Important Note

You guys are totally going to hate me but I'm discontinuing Fifteen Minutes.

It was a story I liked in the beginning, liked how I was going to write it... Then, I don't know... it just didn't _flow _the way I wanted it to.

So, I'm sorry.

But I have a new idea for Adalind Lockwood and Jordin Salvatore...maybe the Originals are the main focus. ;) Yet, I do have a thought for a new Vampire Diaries fanfic but that all depends on what season 5 will bring us. College life is different than high school.

Until next time,

~Molly

Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
